Tee-ball is a sport well known in the art and is similar to baseball, except the ball is placed on a tee before the hitter swings a bat at the ball. Tee-ball is typically a sport that introduces young players to the concepts of baseball. Players must learn the fundamentals of how to play baseball and tee-ball, including where to place their feet in their batting stance.
Young children, particularly those who are new to the sport of tee-ball, often require repeated instructions on where to stand when batting. For example, these children need to be reminded which side of the tee to stand on, how far away from the tee they should stand, how far apart their feet should be, and where each foot should be in relation to the tee. While a hitter's box can be useful for older players of baseball, young players of tee-ball often require clearer, more narrowly defined instructions.
On tee-ball teams with young players, a tee-ball coach frequently struggles with teaching the players where to stand to hit the ball off the tee. Some players may fall after each swing, and, therefore, may require directions on where to place their feet before each swing. Thus, a coach must be standing nearby so the coach can quickly assist the hitter in placing the hitter's feet in proper spatial relation with respect to home plate.
While a batter's box outlined in chalk or tape provides a rough guideline of where a player should stand, it does not indicate where a hitter should place each foot when batting. The coach may mark ideal foot placement with tape or chalk, but would need to re-mark between player's turns at bat because players have different stances. Such marking can be a difficult and wasteful process.